Todo mundo es reemplazable
by MyHeartisfine
Summary: Todo marcha bien, hasta que Rachel parte a NY a cumplir su sueño, el corazon de finn, tanto de Rachel estan destrozados, pero siguen adelante... pasen a leerla :
1. Despedida

1. Despedida.

No estaba segura de lo que hacia, solamente era por dos meses, pero no quería dejar todo, bueno, realmente quería decir, no lo quiero dejar a el. Recordé la noche en la que se lo había dicho.

**Flash back**

Estábamos dando vueltas alrededor de un lago que encontramos cuando íbamos camino a la escuela, nunca lo había visto, supongo que finn había planeado esto, porque recuerdo nuestra pequeña charla en el coche.

-¿No te importaría faltar un día a la escuela, verdad? Tengo algo planeado, creo que te gustara.

No estaba muy segura, pero me había parecido haber visto una fugaz sonrisa aparecer en su cara y luego desaparecer.

-No, siempre y cuando lo pase contigo, y claro, que no me lleves a uno de esos lugares en donde los vagabundos parecen seguirte – agregue algo antes de que se me olvidara- …o a uno de esos lugares donde matan animales.

El se rió, pero yo no le encontré la gracia a mi comentario. Me miro y paro de reírse, adivinando que a mi me molestaba que se riera de lo que decía.

-Claro que no te llevare ahí, te llevare a un lugar mejor, a mi me gusta venir aquí, ya sabes a relajarme, es uno de mis tantos lugares favoritos.

Estaciono el coche y de repente vi el gran letrero que anunciaba el lugar.

-¿Ohio Lake? nunca había oído de este lugar.

-Si, este lugar tiene muchos años de existencia, pero casi nadie viene, solamente algunas personas mayores y los niños exploradores que venden galletas- su expresión se veía mas interesada- Espero q anden rondando por aquí, podríamos comprar mis galletas favoritas, ¡menta con chispas de chocolate¡

Me reí con el, salimos del coche y entramos a aquel lugar. No había palabras para describirlo, la naturaleza siempre me asombraba, era un lugar hermoso.

-Esto es lindo-de pronto se me ocurrió una idea- ¡a que no me alcanzas!

Empecé a correr desde la entrada de la laguna, aunque por mas ventaja que tuviera, sabia que finn me ganaría, el es alto, y sus piernas son de una gran longitud.

-Será mejor que corras por que sabes que te alcanzare.

Lo sentía cerca de mí, así que decidí desviarme del camino y dirigirme hacia un lado, donde estaba el pasto, había unas cuantas rocas por ahí, pero las esquive, aun riendo.

Supongo que finn no vio las rocas, y por eso tropezó.

-Auch-Se sostenía su rodilla con los brazos.

-¿Finn? Espera, ya voy- Corrí hacia el- ¿Te lastimaste?¿Te duele mucho?¿Debo de llevarte al hospital? creo que tenia alcohol y vendas en mi mochila, iré a traerlas.

Justo cuando iba desesperada hacia el coche, el sostuvo mi brazo y me jalo hacia el, haciéndome caer a su lado.

-Solo bromeaba. Bueno, si me caí, pero solo fue un raspón, nada grave.

-Bueno, aun así déjame ir por una venda.

Si a este jugo podía jugar el, ¿Por qué no yo también?

Corrí y fingí que me caía tropezándome con una roca y cayendo en el piso, justo como el, solo que mas dramático, esperaba que mis clases de actuación dieran el efecto deseado.

-¿Rachel? ¡Rachel!

Corrió hacia mi, demasiado preocupado.

-Lo siento tanto, si no fuera por mi no hubieras ido a…

Justo a media frase, lo sorprendí con un beso. Cuando me libere de sus labios, y solamente separe un poco mi cara de el, para poder hablar.

-Solo bromeaba.

-Eres muy buena actriz

-Gracias. Le di otro beso.

Después de hacernos cosquillas, reírnos, besarnos, nos acostamos en el pasto, mirando hacia en cielo, con nuestras manos entrelazas.

Supe que era el momento de decirlo, era ahora o nunca, no se lo quería decir, pero tenia que ser honesta con el, hace muchos días, trataba de decírselo, pero simplemente, no quería arruinar nuestro día. Reuní todo mi valor y empecé a hablar.

-Finn…yo…-Tu puedes rachel, tu puedes-Tengo algo que decirte.

Su cara paso de feliz a confundida.

-Mira, cuando tuve mi ultimo recital de ballet, no sabia que me estaba observando el sr. Stanley, productor de la nueva adaptación a la obra de teatro "El cascanueces", el estaba haciendo castings en todo el país, buscando talentos para su obra, entonces, me vio a mi, y se dio cuenta de mi gran talento, y me pidió ir a la audición final en Nueva York,-suspire- Mira, Finn, esta es una gran oportunidad para mi, sin embargo, solo tengo un boleto, y me iré por dos meses…

-¿Qué? Rachel, pero…tu…dejarme… ¿Cuándo te… vas? Al menos quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda contigo, podríamos ir a infinidades de lugares.

El estaba triste, lo cual me entristeció a mí, ¿Por qué no se lo dije mucho antes?

-Finn, este es… mi ultimo día.

Ahora, su rostro era una combinación de ira con tristeza. Abría su boca, pero la cerraba, no sabia que decir, pero si como actuar. Se levanto bruscamente, safandose de mi mano fuertemente, tan fuerte que me dolió demasiado.

-¿Es que nadie se preocupa por lo que siento? Pensé que tu me querías Rachel, ni siquiera me lo dijiste antes, creía que me amabas, creía que tomabas decisiones conmigo, o al menos eras honesta, ahora, simplemente no encuentro una diferencia entre tu y Quinn simplemente, las dos son iguales, son deshonestas, traicioneras, todos buscan siempre como lastimarme.

Su cara era hostil, no mostraba lo que hace rato, amor. Sin darme cuenta, una lagrima se me escapo y rodó por mi mejilla.

-O no, no me vengas con tus lagrimas, yo soy quien debería llorar, el mundo me odia, soy un ser despreciado por todos- Ahora estaba mas enojado que antes- Eres egoísta Rachel, márchate a tu nueva York o a esa porquería de Broadway, parecen importarte mas que yo, es mas, cásate con ellas si quieres, nosotros terminamos.

Lo ultimo o grito y salio de este lugar, yo lo seguí.

-Finn, por favor no…

El se subió a su carro, arrojo mi mochila y se fue.

No sabia que me dolía mas, mi mano o mi corazón roto… denuevo, por el.

**Fin flash back.**

Finn no había contestado mis mensajes desesperados, llamadas, cartas.

Hoy era el día que me marchaba, y me sorprendía que el no me dijera un adiós o buena suerte, empecé a sollozar, cerrando mi maleta, preparándome para irme.

-¿Estas lista?

Mi papa entro por la puerta, y quise parar de llorar, pero no pude.

-Hija…- el vino y me abrazo- No llores, mira, si el partió tu corazón, simplemente no te merece, eres la mejor chica en el mundo, y muchos quisieran que fueras tu novio, el solo es una minoría, tu eres mil veces mejor que el, recuerda, debes proteger tu corazón.

-Gracias papa, ¿podemos marcharnos ahora?

-Si es lo que quieres… solo déjame preparar unas cosas y en menos de 5 minutos vamos para allá.

El se retiro de mi cuarto, y yo también, baje mi maleta, preparándome para irme, pero antes, quería ir afuera, respirar, tratar de olvidar lo que me hizo.

Quería cantar, eso siempre me hacia sentir mejor, me senté en la acera, y empecé.

_When __I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that _

**Reí al cantar este verso, prácticamente, yo no tenía mama.**

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day I promised_

_Id never sing__ of love_

_If it does not exist_

_**Los dos últimos versos me hicieron llorar mas, siempre había cantado del amor, por que para mi era verdad, pero ahora lo veía con toda claridad, el amor no existía.**_

_But darlin__g,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_**La única excepción eres tu finn, pensaba, aunque no me quieras, yo lo seguire haciendo.**_

_Maybe __I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_**Yo siempre había creído que lo nuestro era duradero, pero ahora veo cuan equivocada estoy.**_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I was content_

_With loneliness_

_**Hasta que llegaste tu Finn, cambiaste mi vida, y ahora simplemente me dejas el Corazón destrozado.**_

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Ohh-_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

Cambie el ultimo verso.

_Finn you're the only exception._

Sentí como las palabras volaban en el viento, esperando que llegaran hasta el.

Lo resto paso demasiado rápido, mi padre me dejo al abordar el avión.

Me limite a sentarme en mi asiento y mirar por la ventana, era estupido, pero esperaba que el llegara y me dijera adiós, pero, simplemente, no pasaría. Todo el mundo es reemplazable.


	2. Sentimientos

2. Sentimientos

Will narra

Todos estaban en el club glee, sentados en las muy conocidas sillas de plástico. Tina estaba junto a Artie, murmurando sobre un problema que había tenido en el centro comercial debido a su "aspecto", Mike, Matt y Brittany discutían acerca de cuales eran sus mejores pasos, y claro, quien era el mejor bailarín. Puck estaba junto a Santana compartiendo sus tácticas de "seducir" a las personas. A Quinn no parecía importarle, ya que platicaba con Mercedes, acerca de cómo había sido su embarazo. Dirigí los ojos hacia el lugar "Finchel" le puse así porque ellos usualmente, mas bien, siempre se sentaban ahí. Pero algo iba mal, siempre, Rachel interrumpía estos momentos de convivencia para enseñarme nuevas partituras de alguna canción, o alguna otra cosa, mi argumento se afirmo cuando vi a Finn, parecía nervioso y furioso, Rachel no estaba aquí. ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Nunca llega tarde a ningún ensayo. Tal vez los demás sabían donde estaban.

-Chicos, chicos, perdonen la interrupción, pero, ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Rachel?

-Rachel no va a venir,-Kurt hablaba mientras entraba, no había notado su ausencia-Me mando un texto, esta en Nueva York, se quedara por 2 meses.

Termino de hablar, se sentó en su lugar y todos empezaron a murmurar cosas.

-¿Por qué se queda en NY?¿Sus papas tienen asuntos allí, o simplemente se fue de vacaciones? preguntó Mercedes a kurt

-Ella hará una audición para la nueva adaptación de la obra "La bella y la bestia", bueno, eso me dijo ella.

-Pero en dos meses tendremos una presentación en la escuela.

-No se preocupe Mr. Schue, estoy segura de que Rachel se aprenderá todo en menos de un día, para ella es pan comido.

Quinn tenia razón, Rachel era imparable, pero, ¿Si no volvía a tiempo? Todas mis ideas incluían a Rachel. Suspire. Me dirigí hacia el pizarrón y escribí su nueva "misión"

-¡Sentimientos!

-Una vez tuve uno de que mis gatos, blanca nieves y usted me ataban a una bandeja, me ponían una manzana en la boca, me metían dentro del horno y después me comían bailando tap sobre ranas.

¿Qué? ¿Brittany tenia que decir algo sin sentido siempre?

-Brittany, esos son presentimientos- hablo Kurt, un poco molesto- aunque parece ser mas un sueño.

-Ah eso explica todo, incluso la parte en que me besabas.

Kurt parecía estar espantado por el comentario de Brittany, pero mejor lo ignore y proseguí con la explicación.

-Tendrán que cantar una canción que exprese como se sienten, pueden ser de cualquier género y de cualquier artista, pueden hacer dúos o cantar por su propia cuenta, pueden añadir coreografías, instrumentos, etc. Finn, tu empezaras, mañana lo presentaras.

Todos salieron entusiasmados, algunos diciendo nombres de canciones o ideas.

Mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi portafolio, Finn se me acerco.

-Umm, Mr. Schue, ¿podría pasar hasta el final? Mire, es que últimamente, he pasado por momentos difíciles, tu sabes, esto de ser adolescente apesta, cometo demasiados errores, y quiero poder pasar un momento en el cual pueda pensar todo bien, razonar mis problemas.

Suspire.

-No te preocupes Finn, puedes hacerlo hasta el último.

-Gracias.

Finn se retiro.

Salí corriendo para encontrarme con alguien más del club y decirle si se podría presentar mañana, encontré a kurt, mercedes y quinn platicando, así que me acerque.

-Disculpen, ¿se podrían presentar mañana? ¿Cantaran ustedes tres en grupo no?

-Claro Mr. Schue, allá estaremos mañana. Al decir eso Kurt, se mostró mas emocionado que antes.

Finn narra.

El día paso muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto. Había pasado toda la tarde tirado en la alfombra de mi casa pensando en que errores había cometido, si en verdad había estado bien culparla de ese modo, algún día la vida nos separaría de eso estaba seguro, pero me dolía , me seguía doliendo que no me lo dijera antes.

Al siguiente día todos asistimos al club glee para ver la presentación de mercedes, kurt y Quinn, esperamos mientras se cambiaban o algo así dijo el sr. Schue.

Una melodía empezó a sonar, mientras que salía Mercedes, seguida de Quinn y Kurt, vestidos de vaqueros, tenían sus sombreros, y mercedes tanto Quinn, iban con trenzas.

**Kurt**

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

**Bailaban sincronizados, y se reían también.**

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said

Boy, you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

**Kurt tomo el brazo de Mercedes y de Quinn y las hizo dar una vuelta.**

**Mercedes**

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You got troubles, I got 'em too

**Al decir esto, Mercedes vio a Puck y le guiño el ojo, mientras que Puck solo sonrió hacia ella.**

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

If we stick together we can see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

**Mercedes tomo mi brazo y el de tina, para acercarnos a bailar con poco de diversión no le hacia mal a nadie, todos empezaron a pararse también, y Mercedes les daba gorros de vaqueros a todos.**

**Quinn**

Some other folks might

Be a little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too. Maybe

But none of them will ever love you

The way I do

It's me and you, boy

**Todos formamos una fila, y cantábamos hacia las personas de nuestros lados, en este caso, yo cantaba a Kurt y a Quinn. Todos señalamos hacia el sr. Schue, nos acercamos a el, y lo atrajimos hacia nuestra pequeña pero fuerte barrera de amistad, por así decirlo.**

And as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see, it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

**Terminamos riendo y abrazándonos todos, esto había sido una Buena idea, muchos miembros del club que eran amigos, ya no lo eran, pero ahora parecía como si nunca se hubiera roto la amistad, como con quinn o con Puck.**

-Muy bien chicos, ¿ya ven? Siempre tendremos un amigo fiel con el cual contar.

Puck se me acerco.

-Amigo, siento todo lo que hice, usualmente no uso el cerebro, pero si lo hubiera hecho, me daría cuenta de lo gran amigo que eras y sigues siendo para mi, realmente, gracias, ¿Podríamos volver a ser amigos denuevo?

Que más daba, el pasado ya no importaba, habíamos sido amigos desde los ocho años, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad mas?

-Esta bien. Tome su mano que el había extendido y también lo abracé.

La semana paso rápida, Brittany, Santana, Matt y Mike habían interpretado "Right Round" de Florida, Tina y Artie hicieron "Love Song" de Sara Bareilles, Puck canto "Black and white" aunque nadie entendió que mensaje quería transmitir en ese momento, pero igual valió la pena.

Ahora llegaba mi turno, iba a cantar una canción perfecta par mi, que realmente expresaba como me sentía, la cantaba una mujer para un hombre, pero el Sr., Schue me ayudo a cambiarle unas palabras para que fuera de un hombre a una mujer.

Me pare enfrente de todos los del club glee, en cualquier momento, empezaría a sonar la canción.

Rachel narra.

-Aquí dice que te llamas Rachel, has tenido clases de actuación, canto y baile, interpretaras tres temas, ¿Cuál es el primero?

Calma Rachel, respira, me decía a mi misma, nunca me había hablado un director de castings tan famoso como el.

-Interpretare Hurt de Christina Aguilera.

-Bien, enséñanos lo que tienes.

La melodía empezó a sonar.

Finn

**Seems like it was yesterday ****  
When I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were,  
But I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh**

**Recordé cuanto la había herido diciéndole mentiras, cosas que ella no era, y ahora yo sabia, que ella valía para mi mas que mi propia vida.**

_**Juntos**_

**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away ****  
Thank you for all you've done ****  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you ****  
But I know you won't be there **

**Mire hacia mi bolsillo de mis jeans, donde se encontraba mi celular, lo había llamado tantas veces y jamás había contestado. **

**Lo único que quería era abrazarla.**

**Finn**

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself ****by**** hurting you**

Al lastimarla, me lastime a mi mismo, estar sin ella, no me venia nada bien.

**Rachel**

**Some days I feel broke inside  
But I won't admit ****  
Sometimes I just wanna hide  
'Cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye ****  
When it comes to this, ooh **

Lleve mi mano a mi Corazón, tratando de mantenerlo unido, ya que al soltarlo, se volvía a destrozar.

**Juntos.**

**Would you tell me I was wrong? ****  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? ****  
Are you proud of who I am?**

**Finn**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do ****  
To have just one more chance ****  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back **

Recordé todas las veces que nos vimos a los ojos.

**Finn**

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh **

Juntos

**If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous ****  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time ******

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself... by hurting you 

-Tienes mucho talento, si no te quedas con un personaje principal, te quedaras como bailarina.

-Gracias. No sabia la razón por la cual no me sentía alegre por la buena noticia. Sentía un vacío dentro, una pieza que me faltaba, mi corazón quería verlo, yo quería verlo, pero el a mi no.

Al terminar de cantarla, me di cuenta que estaba llorando, Quinn fue la primera en levantarse a abrazarme, seguida de kurt, Mercedes y el sr. Schue, que ahora entendía por que no quería interpretar mi canción.

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, si lo leen, dejen reviews para saber sugerencias, algo que les gusto, lo que sea. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Corazones rotos y superaciones

3. Corazones rotos y superaciones.

Rachel narra.

Bueno, ya hice mi audición, pero faltaba aun un mes para poder saber si había quedado como algún personaje principal, y aunque no quedara, me habían asegurado estar en el ballet de la obra.

Tenia un mes entero para hacer lo que quisiera en NY, pero, no tenia ningún conocido con el cual ir, en fin, ¿Quién dijo que se necesita de otra persona para poder gozar la ciudad de NY? Puedo divertirme yo sola, podría ir a ver las obras que siempre quise ver en primera fila, ir a los restaurantes mas lujosos, comprarme ropa de marca, entre muchas cosas mas, prepárate NY, Rachel Berry esta aquí.

Will narra.

Emma me había hablado, me comento que tenía planes esta noche, y que si podía ir a su casa, según había mencionado, tenía algo especial para mí.

Casi no nos veíamos desde aquel beso que le di, solamente, ella trataba de evitarme, tomaba caminos distintos a los usuales par no encontrarse conmigo, y cuando necesita consejos, simplemente, ella sugería que no era la capacitada para ayudarme, siempre, viendo hacia el piso y nunca hacia a mi.

Tal vez ella había notado lo tanto que la quería, y por eso quería que nos viéramos hoy podría ser mi oportunidad de arreglar nuestra relación, y volver a ser los mismos que antes, por eso, estaba afuera de su casa, preguntándome si ya tendría que tocar el timbre de la casa para encontrarme con ella, darle un abrazo, la caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y una carta, que me tarde mucho en escribir, diciéndole todo, absolutamente todo lo que me gusta de ella, una pagina la dedique exactamente a pedirle disculpas por haberla dañado demasiado por lo ocurrido con april y shelby, y los demás, simplemente diciéndole, como había cambiado mi vida, como me había orientado hacia el bien del club glee.

Toque el timbre, puse todo detrás de mi, pero cuando ella abrió, había algo que no me esperaba. Ella estaba con el dentista. Supuse que noto mi cara de desagrado y confusión al mismo tiempo.

-Will, hoy vamos a salir nosotros dos- señalo al dentista y luego a ella misma- iremos a "la feria de la limpieza" y mi hermana, me dejo a cargo de su hija de cinco años, y me preguntaba si la podrías cuidar dos horas, mientras nosotros estamos en la feria.

Era como si un balde de agua fría me cayera justo encima, ahora tenia que hacer de "canguro" mientras Emma y el sr. Perfecto salían.

-Claro Emma, yo me encargo, baje la vista, porque me imagine que si ella veía mis ojos, podría ver todo el dolor que me causo en este instante, y no quería arruinar su día, así que pase a la casa.

-Gracias- me dijo por ultimo Emma, después de explicarme todo acerca de la niña, darme los teléfonos de emergencia y decir cada cuanto comía y que comía, nunca había sabido que Emma tenia una hermana, y mucho menos una sobrina.

Me voltee hacia la niña, llamada Sharon.

-¿Y bien, que quieres hacer?

Sharon sonrió.

Rachel narra.

Creo que estoy empezando a alucinar, me pareció ver a Finn en la esquina de la calle, corrí hacia el, y no había nadie.

Me acorde de cuando me contaron, que cuando extrañas mucho a una persona, lo empiezas a ver por todos lados, ahora sabia que era cierto, veía a finn por todos lados en los coches, tiendas, calles, ya no sabia que hacer si gritar o escapar.

Pero algo llamo mi atención, una voz que ya conocía, voltee y acerté. April Rhodes estaba al otro lado de la calle, parecía estar firmando autógrafos a personas que salían de un teatro, llamado "los caminos de broadway".

Ya que no quería estar sola, fui hacia ella. Crucé la calle y grite.

-April- agite la mano- ¿me recuerdas?

Ella me vio e inmediatamente sonrió.

-Rachel.

Dejo a las personas que le pedía autógrafos y se me acerco.

-Así que, ¿tú sueño de venir acá si se cumplió, april?

-Chiquilla.

April me abrazo y me llevo hacia adentro del teatro, que ahora estaba vacío, y nos sentamos en el escenario.

-¿Y que te trajo hacia aquí, pequeña?

-Un productor de broadway me vio, me pidió que audicionara para su obra, y ahora tengo que esperar un mes para saber si me quede en ella.

-Con tu talento seguro quedaras - me dio un pequeño empujoncito y trate de sonreír, pero aun seguía triste.

-¿Por qué están tus ánimos tan bajos, dije algo malo?

-No, no April, es que, finn y yo salíamos…

-¿Terminaste con el dramático de Jesse? Al fin, ya era hora.

-Si, termine con el, bueno, mas bien el rompió mi corazón primero, luego Finn y yo empezamos a salir, todo iba bien, pero el se enojo, mas bien, exagero por no haberle contado que venia aquí, entonces dijo cosas horribles de mi, y ahora, estoy así, rota por dentro.

-Rachel, no deberías de sentirte así- ella me abrazo- si el no te quiso, se perdió una gran oportunidad, alguien como el no merece a una muchachita tan talentosa, bondadosa, tierna, como tu, es mas, tengo una idea.

April se separo de mi, fue a un pequeño cuartito que había a un lado, entro y saco un micrófono. Después, me lo dio.

-Estas estancada en esa relación Rachel, necesitas salir adelante con o sin Finn Hudson, así que, quiero que mediante una canción expreses lo que sentiste, sientes, lo que te gustaba, lo que odiabas de el, créeme, so te hará sentir mejor, solo imagina que lo tienes enfrente.

-Si lo tengo enfrente, ¿Puedo abrazarlo primero?

-Estas peor de lo que pensaba, quiero que empieces a cantar ahora. Creo q la banda sigue aquí, iré a buscarlo para que te apoyen.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos son ver a finn, cuando realmente solo había pasado un mes, April tenia razón, estaba estancada, y por eso nunca puedo superar nada, no se me ocurría ninguna canción posible que expresara todo eso. Un momento, Miley Cyrus tenía una canción llamada "seven things" que hablaba de eso.

April llego con el baterista, bajista y guitarrista.

-¿Chicos, podrían seguir el ritmo de la canción que cantara?

-Voy a cantar seven things de Miley Cyrus.

-Buena canción, ¿se la saben chicos?

Escuche un leve si en la parte de atrás, April me hizo una señal para que empezara.

I PROBABLY SHOULDNT SAY THIS  
BUT AT TIMES I GET SO SCARED  
WHEN I THINK ABOUT THE PREVIOUS  
RELATIONSHIP WE SHARED  
IT WAS AWESOME BUT WE LOST IT

ITS NOT POSSIBLE FOR ME NOT TO CARE  
AND NOW WERE STANDING IN THE RAIN  
BUT NOTHINGS EVER GONNA CHANGE UNTIL YOU HEAR  
MY DEAR 

THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU  
THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU  
OH YOU  
YOURE VAIN, YOUR GAMES  
YOURE INSECURE  
YOU LOVE ME, YOU LIKE HER  
YOU MAKE ME LAUGH  
YOU MAKE ME CRY  
I DONT KNOW WHICH SIDE TO BUY  
YOUR FRIENDS THEYRE JERKS  
WHEN YOU ACT LIKE THEM  
JUST TO KNOW IT HURTS  
I WANNA BE WITH THE ONE I KNOW  
AND THE SEVENTH THING I HATE THE MOST THAT YOU DO  
YOU MAKE ME LOVE YOU

ITS AWKWARD AND SILENT  
AS I WAIT FOR YOU TO SAY  
WHAT I NEED TO HEAR NOW  
YOUR SINCERE APOLOGY  
WHEN YOU MEAN IT ILL BELIEVE IT  
IF YOU TEXT IT ILL DELETE IT  
LETS BE CLEAR  
OH, IM NOT COMING BACK  
YOURE TAKING SEVEN STEPS HERE 

THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU  
YOURE VAIN, YOUR GAMES  
YOURE INSECURE  
YOU LOVE ME, YOU LIKE HER  
YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, YOU MAKE ME CRY  
I DONT KNOW WHICH SIDE TO BUY  
YOUR FRIENDS THEYRE JERKS  
WHEN YOU ACT LIKE THEM  
JUST TO KNOW IT HURTS  
I WANNA BE WITH THE ONE I KNOW  
AND THE SEVENTH THING I HATE THE MOST THAT YOU DO  
YOU MAKE ME LOVE YOU

AND COMPARED TO ALL THE GREAT THINGS  
THAT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG TO WRITE  
I PROBABLY SHOULD MENTION THE SEVEN THAT I LIKE

**¿Siete? Yo tenia mas cosas que amaba de el.  
**  
THE SEVEN THINGS I LIKE ABOUT YOU  
YOUR HAIR, YOUR EYES  
YOUR OLD LEVIS

**Al cantarlo, en mi mente se produjo una imagen de el, con su mas linda sonrisa.  
**

WHEN WE KISS IM HYPNOTIZED  
YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, YOU MAKE ME CRY  
BUT I GUESS THATS BOTH ILL HAVE TO BUY  
YOUR HAND IN MINE  
WHEN WERE INTERTWINED  
EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT  
I WANNA BE WITH THE ONE I KNOW  
AND THE SEVENTH THING I LIKE THE MOST THAT YOU DO  
YOU MAKE ME LOVE YOU

YOU DO, OH  
OOH, OOH, OOH OH  
OOH, OOH, OOH OH

**No pude evitar llorar, simplemente, se podría decir que ya era parte de mi llorar por el.**

Cada parte que había cantado en esta canción era cierta, por sus amigos era la razón de que el no querría salir conmigo, cuando el me besaba, me hipnotizaba, cuando el tocaba mi mano me hipnotizaba, pero de lo que mas me arrepentía, era de que el me hiciera amarlo, amarlo tan profundamente, que no me importo cuantas veces me lastimaba, siempre volvía con el, por que eso hacia el amor, pero todo eso había quedado atrás, supéralo rachel, supéralo.

April me vio llorar y me abrazo nuevamente.

-Esta bien, desahógate, sácalo todo, después iremos a pasear, para despejar tu mente y devolverte esa hermosa sonrisa a tu cara.

Sonreí, nunca había creído que April fuera tan buena persona.

-Así me gusta verte, pequeña.

Emma narra

Me sentía culpable por haberlo engañado asi para que cuidara a mi sobrina, me sentía sucia, tenia el deseo de bañarme para quitarme esa sensación de suciedad de encima, pero sabia que nunca podría hacerlo.

Entre a la casa, y estaba todo silencioso, cuando escuche un pequeño murmullo en el cuarto de huéspedes, que había adaptado para mi sobrina.

-Mi príncipe, me has salvado.

-Eso hago yo, rescato princesas en peligro.

Will estaba vestido de rey y Sharon de princesa, Will la cargaba, mientras que la dejaba delicadamente en su cama.

-Bien, ahora es hora de dormir, el príncipe se tiene que retirar a descansar.

El tapaba a Sharon mientras hablaba.

-Espera, antes quiero que me digas algo.

-Lo que usted diga, princesa Sharon.

-¿Por qué tu y mi tía no se casan?

Will se rió.

-Por que ella ama a otra persona.

-¿Al dentista? yo lo odio, no me regala dulces.

El volvió a reír.

-¿Y tu la amas?

Will se sentó en el borde de su cama, el hubiera sido un buen padre.

-Con todo mi corazón, de aquí hasta el infinito y más allá, a veces quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes, ella me quería, pero la he lastimado tanto.

-Tal vez y si le cantas una canción, ella correería a tus brazos.

-Es imposible, ella ya no me quiere hablar.

-Te hablara, yo lo se, a ella le gustan las canciones románticas y también sueña con su príncipe azul, es mas, cántale una canción, usa tu imaginación e imagínala junto a nosotros.

Me preguntaba si tenía que entrar o no, llorar o no llorar, bañarme o no bañarme antes de hacer algo.

-Estoy muy cansado para eso Sharon, creo que hacer de caballo no fue la mejor elección que pude hacer, pero la próxima vez lo haré.

Will le dio un beso en su cabeza y apago la luz.

-Duerme bien.

Salí rápidamente, e abrí la puerta, como si apenas hubiera llegado.

-Hola will

-Hola Emma- dijo el, empezándose a quitar el gorro y la chaqueta que había usado para jugar con Sharon.

-Gracias por cuidar a Sharon, si Terri no hubiera fingido su embarazo, estoy segura de que hubieras sido un buen padre.

-No hay problema.

El salio por la puerta, note que estaba enojado conmigo por lo que le hice, cuando iba a salir para alcanzarlo y disculparme, una cajita roja y bolas de papel estaban tiradas en mi bote de basura, que yo recordara lo había vaciado ayer, tal vez y era algo de sharon.

Levante la cajita roja, que parecía tener forma de corazón, la abrí, tenia chocolates, pero adentro decía " te amo", luego agarre las bolas de papel, y las empecé a desdoblar, era una carta, y luego encontré la pagina que decía: De: Will, para: Un ángel llamado Emma.

-Will las tiro al llegar-voltee y era Sharon- dijo que eran cosas sin importancia, que te las había hecho a ti, pero que no creía que las necesitaras ahora, y me dijo que te dijera:

"Dile a Emma que le deseo lo mejor en la vida, que sea feliz con su dentista, que siempre la amare" tía, creo que heriste sus sentimientos.

-Gracias por decírmelo, ve a dormir, necesito un tiempo a solas.

Se había tardado demasiado en hacer todo esto, para que simplemente, las tirara a la basura. Desdoble otra hoja, y en cada especio de ella, tenia un te amo, perdóname.

No pude evitar llorar.

**Sinceramente, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió, dije que iba a haber otras parejas, y pues, se podría decir que especialmente fue de Emma y will, con partes de Rachel, y claro, estuvieron personajes como April, el dentista y la prima de Emma nunca antes vista haha. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, un poco aburrido el capitulo, pero también tenia que haber información de otros personajes, el siguiente capitulo podría ser de kurttany especialmente, con un poco de finchel, pero no se, espero y sea mucho mejor que este. Si no les gusto lo entenderé, si tienen alguna sugerencia, háganmela saber por un review, por favor. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Canciones poco usuales y actitudes

4. Canciones poco usuales y nuevas actitudes

Will narra.

Había llegado temprano a la escuela, hoy tenia 5 clases de español y una reunión en el glee club a las 3:30. Pero eso no era importante, lo que me preocupaba era que no se me había ocurrido ninguna asignación para darles a los chicos. Un buen consejo era lo que necesitaba, así que acudí al despacho de Emma, ella me saludo desde adentro y me hizo una seña de que viniera después, me había parecido verla con brittany.

Espere 20 minutos, y cuando llegue, brittany estaba saliendo de ahí, la vi solamente de espaldas, me pregunta por que había sido esta ocasión.

-Hola Emma.

-Hola Will

-¿Qué tenia Brittany?

-Ella…ella- trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo, pero no lo lograba- Umm cuando la veas lo sabrás- ella rió- Lo siento, ¿pero a que venias?

Ella me miraba atenta esperando que dijera algo que ella esperaba oír.

-Necesito asignarles una tarea a los chicos, ¿me darías alguna idea?

Al parecer, eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

-Umm, una tarea podría ser…- empezó a darse golpecitos en la cabeza para recordar- ¡Exacto! Muchos artistas inventan canciones inolvidables, pero la letra no es muy buena, pudrías dejarles encontrar una canción así.

-Gracias Emma, últimamente he tenido muy poco cerebro, y con eso muy pocas ideas- Mire mi reloj- será mejor que me valla, mis clases empiezan en diez minutos, adiós.

Quinn narra.

Últimamente Puck me seguía a todos lados, no se si por que quería hablar conmigo o realmente solo me fastidiaba, si era así, lo consiguió. Llegue a mi casillero y el se paro junto a mi, guarde mis libros y cerré mi casillero con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Estamos saliendo no?

-Mira, Puck, tú eres el hombre que cualquier chica quisiera tener, pero yo no.

Di la vuelta y avancé hacia mi siguiente clase.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No me ejercito demasiado?¿Huelo mal?

Desee de una vez acabar con esto.

-Puck, no es por tu cuerpo, es tu personalidad, yo te quiero, pero tu nunca das nada de tu parte, ¿Qué me asegura que mientras estés conmigo no estarás al mismo tiempo con Santana o Brittany? Eres infiel Puck, que tuviéramos un hijo, no te une para siempre a mi, sal con todas las chicas del instituto, a mi ya no me importa, estamos acabados.

Le lancé una última mirada asesina y entre a mi clase.

Finn narra

Deambulaba por los casilleros en el receso, estaban llenos los pasillos y apenas y podía pasar, pero al menos así no me sentía solo. Kurt me había propuesto salir a cenar con nuestros padres, pero no tenia nada que hacer hasta la noche. Levante la mirada y creí que mis ojos me mentían.

Era Rachel, bueno, como estaba sacando cosas de su casillero no le veía el rostro, pero llevaba el mismo suéter amarillo, la falda de cuadritos, sus calcetas largas, zapatos negros y su hermosa cabellera lacia le caía por la espalda.

-¡Rachel!- Corrí hasta su casillero, con demasiada felicidad. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no era ella.

-Disculpa, creo que te equivocaste de persona- cuando volteo pude ver sus rasgos, y no eran nada parecidos a los de Rachel- Hola me llamo Sharon, soy estudiante de nuevo ingreso, al parecer tu necesitas a un amigo, yo también, tal vez podríamos serlo.

Por un instante me pareció su sonrisa destellante y hermosa, pero luego volví a la realidad.

-¿Hola? llamando a Tierra al desconocido. Aun no se tu nombre.

-Finn, soy Finn- le extendí la mano, pero en vez de tomarla, ella me abrazo y beso en mi mejilla.

-Hola Finn, perdona el abrazo y el beso, pero odio saludar de mano se me hace inexpresivo, entonces… ¿amigos?

-Aaaa- ¿Cómo rechazarla? Bueno, un amigo más no me haría mal- Si claro, pero tengo que ir a ensayos del coro.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- solo asentí- gracias, entonces, ¿Quién era la tal Rachel con la que me confundiste?

Le conté una breve historia desde el momento en que nos conocimos, nos hicimos mas unidos, peleábamos nos separábamos y exagerábamos acerca de situaciones.

No me había dado cuenta de que ella apretaba mi mano, la quería apartar, pero no quería ofenderla, además me agradaba su tacto.

-Eso si que es una relación complicada y una gran historia para contar, entonces, ¿este es el salón de glee?

Ella señalo la puerta que tanto conocía

-Si oye, no tienes que ingresar al club glee para ser mi amiga y…

Ella puse un dedo en mi boca para que me callara y me hizo entrar.

-Hola a todos mis futuros compañeros de glee. Teníamos las manos entrelazadas, asi que rápidamente la solté y me fui a sentar.

-Y supongo que usted es el encargado- dijo volteando hacia Will- Quisiera poder entrar al club glee, ¿Podría audicionar en este momento?

-Claro, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sharon. Todos se voltearon a verme cuando lo dije.

-Bien Sharon, solo dile a Brad que canción cantaras. Le susurro algo al oído y empezó a sonar una canción que tenia tantos recuerdos para mi, Halo de Beyonce.

Ella bailaba mientras esperaba el momento para cantar.

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Feels like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

The risk that I'm takin'

I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Halo, halo

Al terminar todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, su voz era sorprendente, todos aplaudimos ante su actuación, menos Santana.

-Que alegría, ya tenemos otra Rachel en el grupo. Dijo sarcásticamente Santana, pero todos la ignoramos.

-Estas adentro Sharon.

-Gracias. Ella vino y se sentó junto a mi.

-Bien chicos, les diré su tarea de esta semana.

Will narra.

Cuando estaba a punto de darles su tarea, me di cuenta de lo que se refería Emma acerca de Brittany. Ella tenía pequeños parchecitos blancos para cortadas por toda la cara.

-¿Brittany? ¿Qué rayos te paso en la cara?

Todos voltearon a verla y se preguntaron lo mismo.

-Quería ser como mi papa, el toma una clase de cosa con piquitos, y luego trae puestos unos así en la cara, solo quería ser linda como el.

-Brittany, esa cosa con piquitos se llama rasuradota, y lo que a tu papa le pasa es que se rasuro mal.

-Solo lo hice para atraerte Kurt.

Todos hicimos como si no hubiéramos escuchado eso, incluyéndome, mientras me parecía ver que kurt se sonrojaba.

-Bien, muchos cantantes crean canciones que son un éxito por todo el mundo, pero la letra realmente deja mucho que desear, así que me traerán esas canciones, eso es todo.

-Mr. Schue, yo tengo una canción de esas que podría cantar ahorita.

¿Puck? Usualmente espero eso de Finn, Rachel, Kurt, pero de el no, bueno, ¿Qué mas da?

-Pásala y cántanosla.

Le dijo el nombre a todos los miembros de la banda, e inmediatamente reconocí la canción, iba a cantar "Im to sexy"

Puck empezaba a hacer movimientos provocativos para las mujeres, y al parecer también para Kurt, por que no dejaba de mirarlo.

Luego se quito la camisa y todas las mujeres aplaudieron. Esto ya iba demasiado lejos.

-Bien bien, ya puedes ir a sentarte, la interpretación estuvo bien, pero la actuación dejo mucho que desear.

-Quinn, mañana te toca a ti.

Narra Rachel.

Estar en NY no era tan divertido, solamente los días que pasaba con April, pero eran muy pocos ya que estaba ocupada por la obra. Todo eso me llevo a la decisión de visitar dos días a mis padres. Ellos se alegraron de mi visita, y me gustaba estar con ellos, pero cuando se iban a trabajar estaba sola. Ahora estaba sentada en la acera preguntándome que hacer. Cuando de repente un sonido de pisadas que se dirigían a mi me hizo levantar la cara. Esperaba a cualquiera, incluso a Brittany, pero nunca a Santana.

-¿Santana?

-Mira, a mi tampoco me agrada venir contigo y mucho menos a pedirte un favor, pero realmente lo necesito.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?

-Uno de baile, Britt y yo haremos un video para el club glee, ¿la canción? Eso no importa demasiado ahorita, pero necesitamos más bailarinas, las chicas del club, incluso la nueva aceptaron ayudarme, y te necesitamos, ¿OK? Hagamos esto, tu actúas y a cambio te digo un secreto.

-Ese día que Finn salio conmigo, no se me resistió, y lo demás paso, sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Un secreto que yo no sepa?

-¿Cómo lo sabias retrasada?

-Es lógico que eso pasaría, el no usa demasiado la cabeza y no piensa bien lo que hace, y respecto a los sobrenombres, estoy harta, ¿acaso te gustaría que te dijera "Fideo de spaghetti desabrido"? Y sabes a que me refiero con "desabrido"

-Al fin te defiendes Rachel, y no, no me gustaría que me dijeran así, hoy, en la escuela, salón de grabaciones de video, a las 5:00, no llegues tarde.

**Perdón por la tardanza en subir el capitulo, no tenia muchas ideas, y me tarde un poco escribiéndolo, este capitulo es de dos partes, la segunda la subiré después, por que aun faltan muchas cosas que explicar en este capitulo. Así introducimos a una nueva integrante en new directions, puse esa canción, por que Charice, que hará de la rival de Rachel, audiciono con esa canción, canta realmente bien. Y Rachel, también a cambiado su actitud, nunca había estallado contra Santana a causa de los sobrenombres, ahora si, y acerca de la canción que cantaran Santana y brittany será de Lady gaga, es muy fácil de adivinar, en el siguiente cap habrán peleas haha en fin, hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
